A method of preparing crystalline aluminosilicates was disclosed in Klotz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,457 where the crystallizing gel is formed by an aqueous admixture of an oxide of aluminum, an oxide of silicon, a metal or ammonium cation and 2-aminopyridine. Recognition is made at column 2, line 45+ that different organic nitrogen compounds will direct the crystallization to different aluminosilicate materials. For instance, ethylenediamine, pyrrolidine or butylenediamine will provide a ferrierite-like material in contrast to tetra alkyl ammonium salts and primary alkyl amines which will provide a ZSM-5 composition. The crystalline forms attained by using the 2-aminopyridine include mordenite and ferrierite-aluminosilicate forms and exhibit properties of aluminosilicates of the ZSM-4 and ZSM-5 families. It is necessary in order to acquire this admixture that ammonium cations be used in conjunction with the organic template compound. Substitution of the 2-aminopyridine in the crystallizing admixture with aliphatic amines or alkylene diamines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,166, Calvert. The resultant aluminosilicate is a ZSM-5 or ZSM-11 zeolite.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,083, Rollmann, an improved method for synthesizing crystalline zeolites is disclosed from a reaction mixture containing one or more alkali metal oxide, organic nitrogen-containing cations, hydrogen ions, an oxide of silicon, water and an oxide of aluminum. Depending on the selected ingredients any zeolite can be prepared having a classification of ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-12, ZSM-23, ZSM-35 and ZSM-38. The source of the organic nitrogen cations can be from a primary, secondary or tertiary amine or a quaternary ammonium compound. Examples of these amines include some heterocyclic amines such as pyridine or piperidine. There is no disclosure or recognition of what type of zeolite would be prepared by substituting the piperidine of the latter disclosure for any of the aliphatic amines described in Calvert et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,166. In fact, the disclosure of the latter reference, while teaching that cyclic amines may be available for this type of crystallization gel, indicates that the preferred amines are represented by aliphatic amines having 2 to 8 carbon atoms. In addition, this disclosure indicates that the substitution of one amine for another amine would still result in the preparation of a single type of crystalline aluminosilicate in contrast to the instant invention which produces a mixture of two crystalline aluminosilicates. Finally, a ZSM-5 composition is prepared in Argauer et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, by a solution containing tetrapropylammonium hydroxide, sodium oxide, an oxide of aluminum or gallium, an oxide or silica or germanium and water. The prior art has failed to appreciate the preparation of the instant two conjunct crystalline aluminosilicates having advantageous properties of both ferrierite and ZSM-5 while not being constrained by the disadvantageous aspects of each of those respective species.